Keep calm and love Hufflepuff
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: Puede que no sean los más valientes o los más astutos, pero no encontrarás en Hogwarts a nadie más leal que un Hufflepuff. Conjunto de drabbles.
1. Todo comenzó con una risa (Teddy L)

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

 _La risa no es mal comienzo para la amistad, y está lejos de ser un mal final - Oscar Wilde._

* * *

 **Todo comenzó con una risa**

El cabello de Teddy se pone tan rojo como su cara mientras las risas de los estudiantes de primer año de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw estallan a su alrededor.

Teddy no los culpa; al menos no demasiado. Su caída realmente fue espantosa; seguramente pasaría al libro de las caídas de escoba más graciosas de la historia, si tal cosa existiera. Pero que no los culpe no significa que no se sienta lo suficientemente avergonzado y frustrado como para ni siquiera haber sido capaz de ponerse de pie nuevamente.

—Ya, ya —interviene una voz, que claramente no es la de la profesora de vuelo—. Ni que ustedes fueran Viktor Krum o Ginny Potter, sanguijuelas —dice Thomas Markov, abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes de primer año con gesto altivo, antes de extender una mano al sorprendido Teddy Lupin. Las bromas se acallan casi al instante que Teddy se pone de pie y Thomas se dirige a la profesora.

—Profesora Bell, creo que no le vendría mal una visita a la enfermería, ¿no cree? —sugiere el niño con una sonrisa de quien no ha roto un plato en su vida.

Después de pensarlo durante unos segundos, y adivinando lo que sucedería si dejaba a todos los demás sin supervisión, la profesora Bell los despacha con una mano, advirtiéndoles que no se desvíen por el camino.

—Soy Thomas, por cierto —se presenta su compañero en cuanto pisan el castillo, como si Teddy ya no supiera el nombre de uno de los chicos con los que compartirá cuarto los próximos siete años.

—Teddy —responde el pequeño Lupin de todas formas.

—¿Sabes, Teddy? Tal vez deberías considerar seriamente algunas lecciones de vuelo. Solo para evitar lo de hoy —comenta Thomas, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero a Teddy no le ofende que a él le parezca divertido. Después de todo, acababa de salvarlo de las burlas del resto de sus compañeros.

—Sí, tal vez debería —responde Ted con una pequeña risa, antes de desviarse con su nuevo mejor amigo a las cocinas.

* * *

 _Desde que vi un tuit de JKR que hablaba de Teddy siendo Hufflepuff, supe que tenía que escribir sobre él. Así que mi primera participación como tejona en la Copa de las Casas no podía menos que hacerle honor a él y su inseparable amigo, mi OC Thomas Markov (sip, ruso)._

 _El título es un asco, pero no pude hacer nada mejor._

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

 _¡VAMOS HUFFLEPUFF!_

 _Sam._


	2. Mala idea (Justin F)

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de octubre para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

Personaje: Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Variable: erumpent.

* * *

 **Mala idea**

Cuando Hannah había escuchado sobre su nuevo trabajo, se lo había advertido: ser columnista de _El Quisquilloso_ no era la mejor de sus ideas.

Pero el empleo era bien remunerado y Justin siempre había querido ser periodista, así que no veía razón aparente para no aceptarlo. Hasta el día que Xenophilius Lovegood entró a su oficina cargando un cuerno de _erumpent_ con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Posiblemente Justin jamás hubiera adivinado que se trataba de una parte de dicha criatura (nunca había sido muy bueno en la asignatura que el profesor Hagrid impartía) si Ron Weasley no hubiera contado cincuenta y tres veces la misma anécdota de la casa de los Lovegood volando por los aires en su última visita.

—¡Buenos días, Justin! —saludó Xenophilius con su buen humor habitual—. ¿Admirando el regalo de Luna? —preguntó el hombre al verlo observando el cuerno entre sus manos con ojos desorbitados—. Se lo daré el día de su cumpleaños. ¡Es un cuerno de _snorkack_ de cuerno arrugado! ¡Me llevó tres años conseguir uno luego que Potter y sus amigos rompieran el último! Bonito, ¿no crees?

—Sí, sí, señor Lovegood —tartamudeó Justin, pegándose a su asiento para alejarse lo máximo posible del cuerno—. Pero creo que ese es un cuerno de _erumpent_ , no de…

—¡No tú también! —lo interrumpió el padre de Luna, recostando la pieza sobre la puerta— Recuerdo que la señorita Granger también dijo lo mismo, pero estoy seguro que este sí es un cuerno de _snorkack_. El vendedor dijo…

Justin nunca llegó a saber qué dijo el vendedor. Alguien empujó la puerta del otro lado, tirando bruscamente el cuerno. La casa de los Lovegood no tardó en explotar por segunda vez en tres años gracias a un cuerno mal catalogado y Justin Finch-Fletchley no dudó en renunciar a su empleo casi inmediatamente.

Definitivamente, de las ideas que había tenido, trabajar en _El Quisquilloso_ había sido la peor de todas las que se le pudo haber ocurrido.

* * *

 _Teniendo en cuenta que no podía usar a Luna por ser Ravenclaw ni al trío dorado por ser Gryffindor, hice sufrir al pobre Justin en esta historia. Pero es su culpa por querer trabajar en el Quisquilloso xD_

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

 _Hasta la otra,_

 _Sam._


	3. Orgullosos (Teddy L)

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertence a JKR.

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de diciembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

 **Situación:** Algo sobre cuando a Teddy lo nombraron prefecto de Hufflepuff.

* * *

 **Orgullosos**

Teddy caminó a paso lento entre las tumbas, aferrando con fuerza la carta que la lechuza de Hogwarts le había traído esa misma mañana. No tardó mucho en encontrar los nombres que estaba buscando, dejándose caer en el verde pasto a sus pies.

—Hola, papá —saludó con una sonrisa triste, pasando un dedo sobre el nombre de Remus Lupin grabado en la piedra—. Las cartas de Hogwarts llegaron esta mañana ¡y Sprout me nombró prefecto! Aunque no estoy muy seguro de dónde sacó semejante idea —soltó una pequeña risa al recordar la incredulidad que lo embargó cuando, al abrir la carta, la insignia del tejón con una _P_ sobre ella cayó sobre la mesa de la cocina de su abuela—. El tío Harry me dijo que a ti también te nombraron prefecto cuando estabas en Hogwarts. Supongo que Sprout quiere que controle a Thomas como tú a los Merodeadores. Yo no creo que vaya a funcionar, pero... —añadió, agitando la cabeza, recordando a su imprevisible mejor amigo, quien siempre se metía en problemas, arrastrándolo a él en el camino.

Teddy se quedó unos segundos en silencio, con la vista clavada en la lápida, antes de depositar los ramos de tulipán turquesa como su cabello que había traído para sus padres.

—Tengo que irme. Le prometí a Victoire que nos encontraríamos con ella en el Callejón Diagon, así que... —volvió a dejar la frase inconclusa mientras se levantaba y caminaba en dirección a su mejor amigo, que lo esperaba en los límites del cementerio. Nunca sabía cómo despedirse de sus padres, por lo que prefería simplemente no hacerlo.

—¿Listo para unas cervezas de mantequilla, compañero? —preguntó Thomas, palmeando la espalda de Teddy en señal de apoyo.

Teddy y Thomas subieron al autobús noctámbulo que los llevaría a Londres, luego de un asentimiento del primero. El muchacho dio un último vistazo al cementerio antes de que desapareciera de su vista, preguntándose si sus padres estarían orgullosos de él. Y aunque no había llegado a conocerlos, sonrió con tranquilidad, ya que algo le decía que sí lo estarían.

* * *

 _Creo que no hay mucho que aclarar, más allá de que Thomas es el mismo que aparece en el primer drabble de esta historia._

 _¿Reviews?_


	4. Primer amor (Cedric D)

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de diciembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

 **Situación:** El primer rechazo amoroso de Cedric.

* * *

 **Primer amor**

Cedric Diggory tenía nueve años cuando se enamoró por primera vez. Su nombre era Amanda, tenía catorce años, el cabello rubio, mil pecas en la nariz y siempre pedía helado de pistacho cuando iba con su madre a la heladería de Florean Fortescue.

Amanda era hija de una de las mejores amigas de la señora Diggory y, en opinión de Cedric, el amor de su vida. Amanda era bonita e inteligente y le sonreía con gracia siempre que lo veía, haciendo el corazón del pequeño Cedric palpitar más rápido de lo considerado normal.

Cedric Diggory tenía nueve años cuando le rompieron el corazón por primera vez. Él había tardado días en escoger la flor perfecta del jardín de su abuela para obsequiarle a Amanda. Ella, en cambio, lo miró como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas cuando se la entregó.

—Eres muy joven para mí, Cedric —respondió Amanda, conteniendo la risa al comprender lo que un sonrojado Cedric trataba de declararle entre tartamudeos—. Pero la flor es muy bonita.

Abochornado, el niño volvió al lado de su madre, pensando en qué podría haber hecho mal. Si la flor le había parecido bonita, ¿por qué acababa de ser rechazado?

Cedric Diggory tenía nueve años cuando por primera vez comprendió que las chicas eran raras y que nunca llegaría a entenderlas del todo.

* * *

 _La verdad era que la situación no me inspiraba nada, así que esto es lo que salió._

 _¿Qué opinan? ¿Algún review?_


End file.
